


Hopeless

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, Not Canon Compliant, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: Hamilton Inspired.An Avengers BallDarcy sees James from across the room.





	Hopeless

_**Avengers To Host Fundraising Gala con’t Page 5** _

The headlines were plastered all over New York as the very avengers were preparing for their latest battle. _The Press._ Tony was by far more skilled than most of them, like Natasha who’d spent her time doing the exact opposite of being in the spotlight. Natasha preferred her solitude and missions than direct contact with the public, or rather the elite that could afford such an event without worrying about their bank accounts. Of course, she was the Black Widow, so it wasn’t even a second thought of the mask she’d where that night. 

She looked out over the vastness of the city as Jane and Darcy were finishing their session in the chairs. Pepper insisted that the gala would help highlight that the Avengers were just like normal people, they had significant others and loved the same as non-supers, they deserved their rights. Natasha was fine playing the public, they were not the same but if it helped relive tension that the accords brought than she would play her part. She’d grown close to the other woman in the room and the war between Cap and Iron Man almost tore them apart. 

Maybe it was fate, but Jane and Darcy had been so removed from the situation trying to get in contact with Thor while helping Erik recover they hadn’t even known there was a problem at all. Natasha gave them a short rundown, but hadn’t gone into much detail once Jane tuned back into her science. It was a little unnerving to most who saw the three of them together. They were each so different that it would stand to logic that they shouldn’t work; different as if they were water and oil. She called the two women her sisters and she hated that she’d had a hand in almost destroying that. 

Tony was staring at the glittering lights of another gala that Pepper had put together; just another show for the public. He took a quick drink of his whiskey and smiled for another photographer as they waved him over. The paparazzi were out in full force, snapping every moment that could. Tabloids paid top dollar for any budding gossip. He shook his head at the photographers declining another interview. Beside he had to play buddy-buddy with America’s Golden Boy. One Steven Grant Rogers. Pepper’s voice rang out in his head as the sarcastic remark died on his tongue. They had reached an uneasy truce while the Accords underwent another revision, another repeal and another round of politicians who thought they could control them. Tony was moving increasingly towards Steve’s side. Seeing his friends…seeing Wanda in that cell had awarded him a new set of nightmares to combat. 

Bright blonde hair stuck out from the corner of his eye and he saw Rogers and Barnes laughing with Thor by the large buffet set out for them. Tony bitterly downed another drink and sighed. Rogers and Barnes together again like nothing had happened. Barnes was growing into a phenomenon as far as the public was concerned. A P.O.W of epic proportions who underwent torture, brainwashing, inhuman conditions who couldn’t be held accountable for his actions. 

Barnes was obnoxious, arrogant and a loudmouth bother. Alright, if Pepper heard him saying that she’d call him out for basically seeing a mirror when he looked at “Bucky” Steve’s Right hand man. While it was, obvious Barnes was completely mentally ready for combat, who knew if he’d ever be, but Steve was already making plans to have Barnes watching his six when the mission called for it. Barnes for all of his bravo, didn’t argue even when it was plain as day he’d rather be anywhere but there.

Tony had to give him that. Barnes skills both on and off the field were a force to be reckoned with. Tony knew why HYDRA picked him apart and put him back together. Barnes had nature skill; in the same way Tony was a genius with his technology, Bucky was a master of the field.

Pepper made the comment that they had much in common if only Tony would let himself try.  
_What do we have in common?_ A petite blonde walked by and Tony turned on his charming smile, she fluffed her hair and gave him a sultry wink before walking off. With a smirk, Tony turned his sights back to Pepper who was entertaining some men in stuff suits. She may have let him get his way in the tower, but in public Pepper was primarily, a CEO. _We’re reliable with the ladies._

It would seem Barnes hadn’t lost his 1920’s charm and was eager to get back to his old roots, while Steve was in deep conversation with Thor, Barnes was enchanting a brunette by the punch bowl, Tony recognized her a press agent and decidedly made his way over to the group; inserting himself in the conversation and saving Barnes from embarrassing all of them when she reported back to her paper.

To his benefit, Barnes didn’t seem to care that Tony had sideswiped the conversation and re-engaged Steve and Thor while Tony dismissed the woman.

“Thanks to you Barnes and your colorful history, Dr. Cho has named her feral tomcat after you.” Steve choked on his drink and Thor slapped him across the back.  
“What an honor to have a pet named after you!” He said heartily, despite Thor’s intelligence he sometimes forgot the customs of Midgardians.  
“Well it’s true, I’ll take the credit for it, expect I haven’t been much of a tomcat until I lose my babysitter here.” He jabbed a thumb at Steve whom just smiled and shoulder bumped Bucky. “What history claims is another story entirely.”

Tony spotted them first. 

Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis-Odinson and Natasha Romanov. The Lighting Sisters as Thor affectionately called them. One because Jane was his darling lady love, two, Darcy had bested him with her lighting in a box and thus won the gentle giant’s brotherly affection and three and Tony still insisted it wasn’t fair, was that Natasha’s Widow Bites were electrified and she’d developed such a closeness with the other woman in Thor’s life.

Thor left the Spangled Duo and quickly snacked up Jane’s hand escorting her to the buffet table while Natasha grabbed the focus of the room, her slinky black gown clinging to her shape and her fiery hair a stark contrast to the midnight shade she wore. She smiled at Darcy and sashayed off to the bar, a trail of reporters and photographers following her every move. She took command after her drink was placed in her hand. She began to dance with anyone who offered their hand; playing into the most recent alias of hers. While it would seem like she was easy going and calm, inside she was carefully looking at all the exits and who was positioned where. The Black Widow never her for a moment, always lingering under her creamy skin, always watching her exposed back.

With a smile smile plastered on her face, Darcy made her way over to the bar where Natasha once stood, tucking a loose curl behind her left ear. The bartender gave her an appreciative glance before filling her order. She’d done well with her attire. A baby blue fit and flare evening gown, a string of simple pearls highlighted the sweetheart neckline and the matching studs in her ears along with the black kitten heels completed the look. Darcy thought back on how she came to be in this gorgeous dress surrounded by superhuman people with this almost magical evening. 

Darcy wasn’t quite sure why Jane had insisted she attend the gala as well. She was rather looked over when it came to events like this, but Thor had claimed Darcy as his sister after she tasered him in New York. Apparently, that meant she was on par with Jane as far as the public was concerned. Once the dust settled after his first arrival, Jane was his intended and Darcy his sister. Official throughout all the nine realms. Whatever that meant. Thor promised only good things but now SHIELD treated both Jane and her with almost diplomatic immunity, much like they treated Thor. 

Stark set them up at the Upstate Avengers Facility which was why they had been blissfully ignorant of all the chaos going on between the factions of the Avengers. At least until it had all blown over and boy Tony wasn’t happy with the ass kicking Darcy gave him.

She kept Nat her in sights, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the expensive looking furnishings and photographers, whom seemed more eager to photograph her chest than her face. She knew it was necessary she knew smiling would make the Avengers more human, something Pepper had stressed in her Avenger wide email. 

She mentally followed all of Nat’s notes in her head, taking inventory of the exits, and anyone who crept too close. She had just finished the last sips of her wine when a flash of black and silver caught her eye. Quickly following the little glimpse across the room to a man, laughing and smile with Steve Rogers, whom she knew as Captain America. The color raced up her neck to her cheeks and her hands bunched at her sides, clinging to her dress. He was certainly handsome, and next to Steve even could hold his own. She vaguely remembered hearing about a man with a silver arm from one of Nat’s or Thor’s tales of heroism, but her memory wasn’t clear. 

Darcy bit her bottom lip as she decided what her best course of action should be. She had never really been the type to try and grab the spotlight, it was always Jane who would shine the brightest between them and when you added Nat into, well Darcy was happy in the background. It wasn’t like she’d set out in search of a partner, she’d been happily watching Nat dazzle the room, the way she danced with such grace and elegance, quickly weaving between partners and capturing many of the single men’s hearts. 

But somewhere along the way of Nat’s dancing and Jane’s laughter, she’d seen him and her heart went into overdrive, the skip of its beat more like a boom. She took a few tentative steps toward him; trying and catch his eye from across the room. When Clint’s broad shoulders and arms blocked her view, she turned her sights toward Natasha. If anyone would be able to give her information it would be the Black Widow herself.

“Who’s that?” She asked softly as she came up to Natasha’s side, sliding her arm into Nat’s as she lightly tugged her away from the dance floor. 

Natasha looked across the room searching for the person who’d caught Darcy’s eye. She knew. Before she even turned to look at her little sister’s eye. She knew. But she needed the confirmation and when she looked into Darcy’s hopeless eyes she knew there was only one thing to do.

“Wait here.” She steeled herself and let one of her masks fall over face. She smiled at Darcy with a quick wink and made her way across the room to the Sons of Liberty, carefully keeping her intentions causal. 

Darcy felt the blush creep up her neck and cheeks as she watched Natasha stroll right up to the man in question. Steve smiled as Nat was walking up but the other man? Darcy wasn’t sure what to think, would Nat talk her up? Would she introduce them? _What is she saying? What’s she gonna do?_ Suddenly Natasha reached him and placed her arm through his, her hand on his forearm and a sultry smile on her face. Darcy leaned forward trying to see what Nat was doing as she leaned close, whispering something causing him to turn his head in Darcy’s direction. A soft gasp escaped her as the locked eyes from across the dance floor.

_Oh, look at those eyes_

“Your dance partner is back.” Steve nodded his head to the area behind him, and before Bucky could turn around to look, he felt an arm weave into the crook of his elbow and a delicate hand on his forearm.

A flash of beautiful red hair was all the warning he had before he saw the oldest of the Lighting Sisters on his arm. The shock quickly worn off to be replaced by his charm. She didn’t say much, sampling lean forward and whispering into his ear, a teasing smile on his face. Bucky was too distracted by his new-found freedom, having his best friend back by his side and this lovely woman tugging on his arm.

“Where are you talking me?” He asked, all too willing to go wherever she pleased. She tossed him a smirk over her bare shoulder, only patting his arm as a reassurance. He was more than willing to play whatever game she desired. 

“I’m about to change your life.” _Change his life?_ Preferably for the better he hoped. 

“Then by all means, lead the way.” He didn’t remember much about his life as the Winter Solider and even less about the Black Widow Program but what little information he did have was, that in some way, he and Natasha had had some sort of encounter. It was fleeting like candlelight, like a dream you can’t quite place. He was still thinking when they stopped in front of another young lady he’d seen walk in with Natasha and Jane. The third of the trio. A stunning brunette whom had avoided catching anyone’s eye for too long. Her eyes captured his and he sucked in a breath as she introduced herself. 

“Hello, Darcy Odinson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She was beautiful to be sure, so different than Nat. Soft chocolate hair that fell over her bare shoulders, bright brown-gold eyes with crimson lipstick gracing her lips.

“Odinson?” He looked at Nat before she nodded her head at him. She had a quiet smile on her face and released her hold on his arm, slipping his hand into Darcy’s. A beautiful blush rushed up the young woman’s neck to sit on her cheeks.

“Thor’s sister.” She supplied easily. This was the infamous sister who defeated the big guy with her lightning in a box. Bucky remembered Thor telling the story, he was amazed at such a tiny thing could do it the way Thor described. She shook her head obviously recalling the tale as well. Her blushing even more pronounced.

“Thank you for your service, I’m so glad you’ve recovered.” Bucky quickly regained control of his inner monologue and quickly strung a sentence together so he didn’t look completely foolish. It obviously worked because Darcy Odinson was not to be taken lightly from what he heard, and Bucky was quickly realizing he wanted to know more about the enchanting woman. Especially if her flushed features were anything to go by.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it has been worth it.” Natasha raised a single prefect eyebrow. She smiled softly at Darcy touching the younger woman’s cheek before weaving her way back on to the dance floor, and if she had a slight slump in her step, well no one notice. 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

~ * ~

“Miss Odinson, a letter for you from Sergeant Barnes.” Jarvis’s robotic voice chimed as Darcy finished packing up her garment bag, hanging it by the door of her temporary apartment. Tony had offered them the whole floor while they were in town for the gala and a consultation. Jane quickly declined only taking two apartments that were connected by a single door. Thor and Jane had taken up the larger one while Darcy was content with the attached mini apartment. It had all the amenities and Darcy’s entire flat in London could fit into it, despite what Stark deemed “small.” She was comfortable and it suited her needs just fine.

“Thanks J, I’ll pick it up now.” Jarvis had a rather effective system of delivering old fashioned letters. The all the residential floors were connected with a smaller version of a dumbwaiter. Bucky, or James as he’d asked her to call him, was a little old school and sent her letters almost daily, she was more than happy to relay them back to him. It was so much more tangible than a text or email. Though she did enjoy his occasion text. She’d even bought a special bottle of her favorite perfume to spray lightly before she sent the letters. She was sad to say their three-week stay was ending. They would be heading back to the upstate facility, or she was. Jane was going off world with Thor for a meeting with the Allfather. 

A quick trip down the hall and she eagerly ran her finger under the seal. She read while she made her way into the common room kitchen; unaware Natasha and Jane had been having lunch on the rare occasion that Jane could be coaxed out of the lab without Darcy having to physically drag her out. She let out a quiet squeal over a particularly charming line, catching Natasha and Jane’s attention. They both tried to hide their laughter. Darcy stuck her tongue out at them, holding the letter close to her chest. 

“If you really loved me, you’d share him.” She quipped, sipping her tea as if she hadn’t just said that. Darcy blushed and bumped her with her hip while pouring her own glass, already pulling out some spare paper from the junk drawer, thinking of how to word her responding letter.

“Ha!” She didn’t notice the look that crossed Nat’s face before it disappeared, replaced by teasing smile. Jane kissed her forehead and decked out to finish her consult with Tony. 

~*~

“Oh, man Steve… look at him, he’s completely smitten.” Sam bumped Steve’s shoulder as they entered their shared apartment. Bucky was sitting at the dinner table, paper in front of him, with obviously Darcy’s most recent letter in his hand. Steve barely glanced at the sight. This Bucky was a normal occurrence ever since the gala. He tossed Sam a bottle of water, quickly downing his own.

“She’s quite a dame,” He responded, making a stack of sandwiches for the three of them. While Bucky had skipped out on their training, Steve and Sam had worked up quite the appetite.

“An amazing dame.” Bucky said almost dreamily. Sam snorted almost choking on his sandwich. Bucky held her letter a little closer, perfume invading his senses and pulling up dreams that had been invading his nights since he’d met her. Beautiful dreams of creamy skin and lush lips, wrapped in the grey sheets that were on his bed. 

Steve shared a look with Sam, simply shrugging. He’d spent the first week hoping the infatuation would wear off. They’d be off on another mission in a few weeks. Fury and Hill were working on finishing off Hydra for good. They’d narrowed down who all the top players were but still needed time to complete the planning stages. Steve wanted Bucky to watch his six now that the doctors had cleared him combat. Whether that was something wanted to do though was another story entirely. But Steve knew he’d come if only to keep Steve from doing something stupid. Like jumping out of a plane without a parachute. This interaction with Miss Odinson was growing more from a simply attraction and Steve was genuinely happy for his best friend, only wishing for better timing.

“I’m happy for you, Buck.” He started “I just want…” Bucky went quiet and Steve eyed him carefully, even Sam looking at him with mild suspicion. “What’s that look for?” A grin broke out on his best friend’s face. 

“I’m gonna ask her to marry me.” Steve nearly choked on his water. The statement completely throwing him off balance and his mind worked to process what he just said. Sam _had_ choked on his sandwich this time, and Steve automatically hit his back a few times.

“What?” With a stupidly big grin on his face, Bucky simply gathered up his supplies and disappeared back to his room, only to return with his motorcycle jacket in one hand and his wallet in the other. A quick salute to the other two men and he was out the door faster than Steve thought possible. 

“What just happened?” He turned to Sam, thinking perhaps they both just imagined what had just transpired.

“I believe Sergeant Barnes is off in search of a ring for Miss. Odinson.” Jarvis supplied with a hint of humor in his voice. 

“Yea…does he know he has to ask Thor first?” Sam’s statement only made Steve bang his head on the kitchen wall.

~*~

It was months before Bucky could pin down Thor for their chat. He founded out from Steve that Thor would consider it an insult if he wasn’t consulted, at the very least, before he asked Darcy for her hand in marriage. He’d been off world with Jane and Darcy had gone back to the upstate compound to continue with Jane’s work. While he kept his sulking to a minimum, he still raced for the daily mail. Even going so far to make Hill collect any that he’d missed on his missions. So, between chatting up Jane and strong-arming Steve into talking to Thor; he convinced them to come for a family dinner where he intended to make his dedication known. Darcy, upon finding out this news, insisted she attend as well and Bucky couldn’t find a decent reason to disagree. Having Darcy by his side as he made his case would probably look better to Thor, if he could see just how much they cared for each other. He’d made mentioned of his intentions to her in his letters and she agreed that he’d have to talk to Thor first. But he was confident she’d agree to marry him even if Thor didn’t approve.

“I’m a grown woman, I can make own decisions, but it’s a respect thing for Thor.” She’d told him over the phone. He was in a sniper’s nest and she was typing up some of Jane’s note. Both outside under the same moon across the country. 

“The moon’s beautiful tonight.” She said breathlessly, he took a moment to look up before resetting his sights and rolling his shoulder back into position, the mark was closing in fast. 

“Yea, it is. Mark’s coming up, I’ll see you at dinner, Doll.” He clicked off quickly, Darcy was aware of his job and she knew he’d never cut her off unless he had too. 

 

Thankfully Bucky had a week to prepare for their family dinner. Jane, Thor, and Darcy few in the Monday before their set date of Friday. Steve laughed at him as he set the table, it was simple family meal nothing fancy, but he still went the extra step of grabbing the good dishes and glasses, the ones his mother would have passed down to his sisters. Darcy had found a set much like it and sent it to him as a “just because” present, the note read. 

Dinner was finished with minimal issue. Jane was chatting up about their time on Asgard and Darcy was filling the conversation with some PR work she was dabbling in for Hill and Fury. Once the plates were cleared away, Thor cleared his throat. 

“My good Captain, would you please escort my sister to the living quarters? We must speak to the Sergeant.” The vibe of the room instantly changed. The hairs on the back of Bucky’s neck raised but he schooled his features and flashed a confident smile at Darcy as she accepted Steve’s hand. Thor didn’t see but Darcy made eye contact with Jane in a silent plea for some assistance if it was needed. Bucky was positive he’d be able to hold his own.

He made a show to standing up and kissing her cheek before she left the room. Once he resettled in his seat, he faced Thor directly looking him in the eye. Nervousness crept up, the little voice in the back of his head telling him of all the ways this could end badly. He shook the thoughts away and began to speak, hoping the stone-faced Prince of Asgard would hear all he had to say.

Darcy was nervously chewing on her bottom lip while Steve attempted to calm her down by asking her for help with some pop culture references. His most recent study was Youtube, but he needed a list of Youtubers to follow. She suggested some of her favorites, especially Matthew Santoro for all his assorted facts and interesting tidbits, Steve would surly enjoy that. She managed to distract herself showing him the various videos until she heard three chairs scraping the dining room floor and she all but kicks herself to not leave her seat. Her power of will the only thing keeping her from barging into the room and finding out what the outcome was. Just for a moment, she thinks _we’re through._ She wouldn’t know what to do if Thor really disapproved of their engagement. 

But then Thor’s booming voice is easily escaping and she hears him offer his blessing, saying “Be true.” 

Steve smiles at her and places one hand on her knee to steady the bouncing as Bucky walks in smiling from ear to ear. Jane and Thor follow in shortly both matching the brilliant smile.

_The boy is mine_

 

Bucky extends his hand to her and she happily accepts. He waves the others off, walking to the balcony, the shimmering lights of the city and the twinkling stars acting as a most romantic backdrop.

“Darcy Lewis-Odinson, I don’t have much to offer you.” He looked out over the vast city, one hand on the edge and one hand holding her own. “I’m a patch up man with a metal arm and baggage the size of Manhattan.” He turned back to her, taking both of her hands in his own. 

“What I can offer you is a safe place to call, a warm heart and all the love in the world. I have my honor and tolerance for pain. But you, your family, they bring out a different side of me. Jane indulges me and Nat tried to take a bite of me.” Darcy would have been alarmed but Jane had already told her how much Bucky enjoyed the sciences, comparing them to the science fiction he used to read, and Nat…well Nat was Nat. Upon seeing her face, he quickly raised a hand cupping her cheek, and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. I was content being by Steve’s side again, having what I thought was the only person who could understand who remembered my mother’s face besides me. But Darcy, I swear to God, as long as I’m alive, you’ll never feel alone again.” Dropping to one knee in front of her, he pulled out a black velvet box, slowing opening the lid and presenting it to her. A simple silver ring gleamed back at her, a moonstone surrounded by tiny rubies in its center.

“Will you do me the biggest honor and consent to be my wife?” For a moment, Darcy saw James Buchannan Barnes, strapping teenager, enlisting into the war for his country, for his family with all his dreams intact, reflecting his beautiful eyes.

“I do. I do. Yes!” It was all she could say, desperate to be a part of the narrative that history would remember about the amazing man offering his heart in front of her. 

Natasha wasn’t spying, she’d keep that truth until the end of time. She happened to be on her own balcony when she heard James proclaiming his love for her little sister. She certainly didn’t intent to scale down the tower to get a better position. Who would know if she used one of Clint’s perches to watch the scene unfold before her. She watches as James spun Darcy in his arms, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Their joint cries of bliss would reverberate in her ears until she was back into her apartment. She’d just planted both feet on the ground when Jarvis alerted her that the newly engaged couple wanted to celebrate with their family.

She plastered on her happiest smiles and congratulated the both. Kissing Darcy’s cheek, knowing Darcy would happy as James’s wife. She’d be satisfied.

And Natasha wouldn’t.

_Helpless_


End file.
